Chapter 1
by animefan1321
Summary: The chapters on this mini fanfiction are done after writing with a roleplay friend. Alena Fischer is my OC that I worked on a couple months. Please do not steal details. Characters in the fan fiction outside of Alena are credited to Hajime Isayama.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt;"span style="font-family: Arial;"I thought because of the story idea Levi thought of, I would also contribute my writings from Alena's perspective. I hope that you guys enjoy the story. Also to Levi, thank you for giving me the okay to place you in here. These are going to be posted every weekend or depends on my availability. The details for Alena are mine, but characters from attack on titan are going to be credited to Hajime Isayama./spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" Success is not absolute./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;"These nights working beside Commander Hange were going to wreck Alena's body first prior to having monsters injure her. The bright sun would penetrate her glass window, making Alena turn on her sheets due to a night sleep of a couple hours. Recalling the date, she released a small groan from her pale lips, worried about what might happen. She understood this was a concrete decision for these types of jobs, and multiple people would be there depending on Levi and Captain Elric. br /br /Knowing Hange, she would be rather excited about receiving some new pets to experiment on today, which would be nights of notes and the researcher's voice trying to make Alena keep her occupied with focus. Any talks that would be spewing from Hange's lips would be noticeable from a couple miles, if the cadeets working under her are in the facilities. This would now be having Alena staying up to transcribe Hange's ideas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;"A softened yawn escaping, the cadet went into the showers to wash out her locks, and making the water freezing for a couple minutes to snap her out of a thought. Her uniform was on some chairs, placing these on, and her azure optics went onto the gift she received from Levi. Simple, but Alena was a fan of things like that. Calaneth wasn't a place of money like the capital, but she did not mind. When the male told her this was to keep beside her, she accepted, with a chippered grin like she would. She did not understand the male sometimes, but in the amount of time she did spend with Levi, the cadet's feelings were clear that he would be the male Alena would like to have in her life. br / br /Afterwards, the dining halls would be bustling with cadets excited to eat what items were available for the week. Alena, being a morning person, wouldn't like that. Sometimes being okay with soup or breads for mornings, but she understood others did not have the luxury of eating, so she did her best to not waste items. br /br /"You're up like regular today" That voice. One that sent Alena's heart racing multiple times, and flipping her abdomen. The cadet began to turn and notice the captain. Levi was now smirking at her. She also did notice the horses prepped outside and supplies for the travel. "Routine or did you think I would forget about your tea" She told him, knowing he probably did eat prior to her being up. The male wasn't known for sleeping a whole night. Although she worried about even if he said no. br /br /Captain Elric did tell her that she would do her best to have Levi home alive. First, Alena was not as trusting of the female when she was in the military, but after some time grew to be okay with her traits. Alena was learning hand to hand combat skills prior to Levi preparing for today's mission into Wall Rose. br /br /Hearing the male's words, Alena began to look down. She did not like goodbyes. That went for her mother. Leaving her to be here was a tough decision for Alena, but also she would of liked to pay back all that her mother did. Snapping back to Levi, she felt arms across her body, and held the male's uniform, gripping for a couple minutes, which felt longer to the amber haired female. br /br /What follows were the words that she did not think she would hear from Levi. 'I do love you' coming from his lips, as a kiss formed. Her azure optics now blinking to question the male. Reading him was difficult for her. Although she understood Levi cared about her, even if words were not what he was good at. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;"'What' She thought out loud as crimson formed under her blue eyes. As fast as the male said his words, he was now leaving. She placed a hand to her lips after he kissed her. The sound of Alena's feet now onto the concrete, she makes her way outside the base, to Levi and Captain Elric. The squad was prepping to leave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;""Make this a success okay" were Alena's words to the two, hands cupping around her lips talking loud so that Levi and Emma heard. The groups were now off to the place Commander Erwin said, as the clamping of horses took off into the land. She would only hope that some of the people there were okay. Alena understood how being separated from a family can be one of hurt but also distance./span/p


	2. Chapter 2 Exercises

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;"She walks towards the dining halls. The wagons and horses were done for the day. She washed some of the dishes. Water falling onto skin as her blue optics went onto suds and plates. Her thought went back to Levi's words. That was the first time she has heard a male tell her they cared about her in that manner. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;"This was different instead of her mother telling her, but maybe she did trust Levi now. To the point where if he said that, his feelings were true and she was a female who did give him that joy. The idea of that was a strange one to Alena. She did not have feelings like that. The cadet was okay keeping her distance from others, but she noticed if she was there beside the male, she felt like the world wasn't frightening./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;""Alena" The voice was Eren Jaeger. His green optics on the cadet making her jump. "Are you going to be on the grounds today" He asked her about Hange's experiments for the weekend. Eren was not going be on these missions with Levi and Emma. "I am going to, because if I don't you might have no control, but also you do understand how Commander Hange acts when you are in titan form. She has to learn how to keep her feelings out of the research" She replied to him, and placing the last dish back, follows the male shifter onto the training /br /"What is going to happen today" Eren asked her. Alena keeps walking and began to explain to him the idea Captain Elric was thinking of. He was beside the brown haired female as the two walked onto the training sites. Hange was there with equipments, also the cadets in a line./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;""Commander Hange might be telling you, but I am going to so that you have an idea. Prior to leaving Captain Elric said she would like to do some new exercises with the cadets that are here a couple months ago. That includes me also. We're going to make notes on how long you can maintain your titan form"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;"The grounds were devoid of ODM gear items and the titan dummies, because the cadets would not be using these for the weekend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;""Afterwards, you're going to stay in form if you can. We're going to be doing practices on how to slice down titans. A fake blood sac is the point but we're using wooden swords to do this. If I recall the prize for the cadets who are successful in taking out her planted sac, are not going to be doing activities that Captain Levi has thought of assigning" Alena began to grin at the idea of no chores for the week, but she did not mind, built good amounts of disciplines to do that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;"Her times alone were spent reading, making strategy ideas, or doing activities with Levi. She was in shock Eren did not ask about the relationships, but Alena liked having some details that were not for public news. The female did not like gossiping. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;"Commander Hange was there with some of the others. Her squad which has Moblit, Abel, and, Nifa. "We're going to begin" Alena stood beside Hange who was ready on stand by for the idea Captain Elric told her about. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;""We're going to be trying a new exercise today. On my cue, after I stand a couple feet of distance, you're going to try and cut a blood like sac that is on Eren's titan form. You have to use wooden swords to avoid injuries. The cadets who can do this, are going to be free of Captain Levi's chores for the following week" The sound of excitement, but also dread if the others can do what Hange is asking. Prepping her items, Alena would stand beside some of the others with wooden blades. br /br /Once she was next, Alena went forward, and places the hooks onto Eren's neck to slice out the miniature sac that was there, but her timing was off. Detaching and on her feet, she grunts in her irritation. The cadets were to keep working on this until some were able to or until Eren reverted back to his regular body. Once the afternoon was done, about 10 cadets were able to do what Hange asked of them. Alena was also in that group. She began to take notes in her head about what worked and did not. Recalling that Levi was in the cities of wall rose, she hoped the captain and Emma were okay. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Ayuthaya;" /span/p 


End file.
